


Comfy in Love

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith and Lance share a moment and talk about puppies.





	Comfy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's still valentine's day over here and while I posted a piece after midnight already and this isn't even really related to the occasion, I'm posting now anyway. Wrote it in about an hour on my phone because I needed to destress and relax before sleep  
> I'm too tired to post it to tumblr rn bc mobile, so for once this year I'm posting a tiny drabble here first again
> 
> Link to the fanart I looked at to get my mind flowing:  
> http://214b.tumblr.com/post/170839801976/i-have-exactly-zero-free-time-but-drew-them-anyway

It's a casual, comfortable moment. Sitting side by side, legs touching. Keith's arm around Lance, holding his waist. Lance looking at stuff on his phone, while Keith is content to just sit by his side and watch him.

Lance is wearing a comfy sweater, while Keith is wearing Lance's jacket for no reason other than he felt like it. It's nice, wearing Lance's clothes, having his scent all around him. He feels closer that way, feels warmer in a way that's far beyond physical. It makes every nerve tingle in a way that only Lance can cause in him, again and again. Keith often wondered if that feeling would ever stop. So far, it didn't. He hopes it never will.

There's a soft laugh. Keith glances at Lance's face, taking in the smile as he’ scrolling through social media on his phone.

“Look at this dog,” Lance says.

Keith obliges, leaning in over Lance's shoulder, lightly resting his chin there. What he sees is a video of a fluffy dog playing enthusiastically with a bouncy ball.

“It's cute,” he comments.

“Right? I could watch this cutie play forever and never get tired of it.”

“Uh huh.” Keith's lips quirk up. “Why don't you adopt one?”

“I’d love to, but…” Lance trails off. “Wait a minute.” He angles his face so he can look at him, blue eyes blinking. “We live together—if I adopt a dog, _you_ adopt a dog. Are you suggesting we adopt one _together_?”

“Why not?” Keith returns his gaze. “We all know you're great with animals. And a dog would be perfect with your level of energy.”

“Yeah, but…”

“It'd make you happy, right? That’d make _me_ happy, too.”

“Oh,” is all Lance breathes out in reply.

Keith chuckles. He lightly bumps his head against Lance's. Lance returns the gesture, smile dazzling.

“We could go have a look at the shelter tomorrow,” Keith suggests.

“What if we find one we love already? We're not prepared at all.”

“We’ll figure that out tomorrow.”

“Alright, Mr. I-have-no-impulse-control.”

“That's not true, you know. I _have_ an impulse control.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he's sitting right next to me, and I’m wearing his jacket.”

Lance snorts. Keith grins.

“Alright, then. We’re gonna have a look at puppies and if we fall in love with one, we’ll just have to improvise.”

“Sounds like a plan. Then I’ll have someone to go running with in any weather, and you get to play.”

Lance laughs softly. Then he looks Keith right in the eyes. “Hey, Keith? Did you know I love you?”

“You mentioned it before,” Keith says. “But did you know, Lance? I love you, too.”

“Glad to know the feeling is mutual.”

Lance leans in to flutter a kiss against Keith's lips. Keith smiles into it. When Lance leans away, he hopes all the fondness, all the love he holds for him is visible on his face.

Judging by Lance's equal smile, eyes crinkling softly, it is. Keith wants him to know that he's loved, always. Just like how Lance does the same for him.

Keith hopes the feeling will never stop, until he's old and gray, until he takes his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
